1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachment devices for mounting crown molding and deck material and, more particularly, to such devices that allow the materials to be snap fit into position.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonly desirable to apply decorative molding along the intersection of the walls and ceiling to cover unsightly, unfinished gaps or defects and to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Primary concerns associated with the application of molding include minimizing labor expenses, selection of materials, and costs and manner of installation. Similar considerations are taken into account with respect to attaching decking material to a deck frame.
Skilled labor is required to attach crown molding to walls and to attach decking material to a deck frame. However, even through the employment of skilled workers, installation of crown molding and decking material may still be very time consuming and very expensive.